Manhole
Manhole (マンホール) is a game in the Game & Watch series of handhelds created by Nintendo. The original version released on January 29 1981, followed by an American-only "remake" on August 24 1983. This version is present in Game Boy Gallery with changed characters , in Game & Watch Gallery in its original version and one with Mario characters, and in Game & Watch Gallery 4. This game was also ported to the e-Reader and Nintendo DSi, the DSi version also being available on Nintendo 3DS. Plot There isn't really any plot in this game. You play as Mr. Game & Watch and must hold a manhole cover to let people pass over bridges. Characters *Alarm Lady in the original release. *Woman in all other versions. *''Mr. Game & Watch'', the player character. *Passerbys. Gameplay The gameplay is very simple: You can be in one of four set positions where you hold a manhole cover so people don't fall in the water. If three people do fall, it's game over. Versions Original The original release, model number MH-06, is part of the Gold collection. Being the first Gold game, it is the first one with an alarm. Gallery ManHoleOriginal.JPG|The game itself. New Wide Screen version This version, model number NH-103, is part of the series fans call "New Wide Screen". As the name suggest, the screen is wider, allowing for more to be seen. The differences with the original are that Alarm Lady is replaced by Woman and there is an animation of the characters removing their shirt after falling in the water. All subsequent versions are based on this one. Gallery ManHoleBox2.jpg|The box. ManHoleNWS.jpg|The game. Game Boy Gallery The Game Boy game Game Boy Gallery, Manhole is one of the five available games. This version is based on the New Wide Screen, but replaces the characters with nameless ones. Woman is not present and is not replaced by anything. Gallery ManHoleGBG.png|Gameplay. Game & Watch Gallery The Classic version is directly based on the New Wide Screen, while the Modern version replaces Mr. Game & Watch with Yoshi, and the passerbys with Toads and Donkey Kong Jr.s with Mario sometimes appearing as well. Gallery ManHoleGWG.png|Classic gameplay. ManHoleGWGmodern.png|Modern gameplay. e-Reader Sometimes called Manhole-e, this version is also based on the New Wide Screen and was bundled with the e-Reader device. Gallery ManHole-eFront.png|Front of the card. ManHole-e.png|Gameplay. E3 2002 Promo Pack The e-Reader card was re-released in the E3 2002 Promo Pack. ManHole-e3.png|Front of the card. ManHole-e3Back.png|Back of the card. Game & Watch Gallery 4 Manhole is unlockable and fully playable in the Museum. As always, it is based on the New Wide Screen. Gallery ManHoleGWG4.png|Gameplay. Nintendo DSi The New Wide Screen was faithfully remade for the Nintendo DSi, keeping all its function including the return of the alarm function, back for the first time since 1983. It is also available on the Nintendo 3DS eShop. Gallery ManHoleDSiBox.jpg|"Box" art. ManHoleDSiTitle.jpg|Title screen. ManHoleDSi.jpg|Gameplay. External links *InTheAttic article on the Gold series version. *InTheAttic article on the New Wide Screen series version. *Official site of the DSi version. Category:Manhole Category:Game & Watch games Category:Game & Watch Category:E-Reader games Category:Nintendo DSi games Category:1981 Category:1983 Category:2009 Category:2001